Luna Roja
by Monstruo come galletas
Summary: Insomnio, problemas y una cama incómoda. ¿Por qué no salir a mirar la luna un rato?   Slash  Mud/2D


**Resumen: **_Insomnio, problemas y una cama incomoda. ¿Por qué no salir a mirar la luna un rato? _

**Notas del autor**_**:**__ Bueno…Lo admito, soy algo irresponsable y en lugar de dedicarme a escribir otro capitulo de la historia larga, me disperse en este One-shot (son como una droga para mí)…Lo que pasa es que no pude sentirme más inspirada, pues hubo un verdadero eclipse luna roja en mi país así me pareció romantiquísima la idea de escribir junto a la luna (se que eso no es importante) y así salió este fic (ya que no se me ocurrió como conectar esta idea al otro)._

_Este fic salio increíblemente rápido de una pasada, así que es de mi más puro momento de musas…Wiii soy tan feliz, está bien, no los aburro más. _

**Adv:**_ (Dah…Las de siempre) Alusiones a Homosexualidad, yaoi y algo sobre azucarado puede dar caries._

**Disclaimer: **_Murdoc, Russel, Noodle ni el adorable 2D me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para divertir mi creatividad._

**Luna Roja**

Giró en su cama otra vez, removiendo sus sábanas, haciendo algo de ruido al rozar una tela sobre la otra, gruño por lo bajo, como quien refunfuña entre dientes, estaba incómodo y algo deprimido, simplemente no podía dormir…

Siempre que algo le molestaba terminaba así, preso del insomnio. En parte era culpa de las migrañas, pues se hacían más intensas y no lo dejaban en paz descansar. Desde hacía horas que no lograba conciliar el sueño, parecía que todas las posiciones en las que se acomodaba eran molestas, siempre había alguna parte que parecía burlarse y aguijonearlo, al no sentirse completamente a gusto, o era su cuello, algún sector de su espalda, demasiado estirado o contraído, una de sus piernas aplastada o alguno de sus brazos, realmente daba igual, algo parecía disconforme de todas formas.

Además al acomodar la mullida almohada, tampoco ayudaba, se hundía en ella hasta sentirse completamente sofocado o sentía que estaba apoyado en una superficie demasiado lisa que solamente lo molestaba…

Y para cerrar, el dolor de cabeza frecuente tampoco ayudaba.

Pero sobretodo, era su afán el que lo mantenía despierto. Nuevamente hubo una pelea en los Estudios Kong y eso inconscientemente lo afectaba, no le gustaba pelear, o más bien defenderse.

Como siempre algo pequeño hizo explotar la ira de Murdoc con él, y por lógica terminó en una pelea, en la que luego se inmiscuyeron Russel y Noodle para pararlos, pues habían comenzado a rodar golpeándose por el suelo.

Mierda…Aún le dolía la quijada.

Definitivamente todos habían dicho muchas cosas, más de las que debían, sinceramente…Se incluía, no le gustaba sentir ese peso dentro de sí.

Sin embargo, aunque no se preocupara de seguir pensando en ello, la situación lo atormentaba silenciosamente en su subconsciente que permanecía alerta…

-Señorita colchón…me retiro de su lecho, usted me tiene cansado y la verdad, no me complace.-Susurró la suave voz del joven, en la completa oscuridad, al inanimado mueble con una sonrisa extraña pintada en su rostro, le gustaba hablarle a cosas sin vida. Palmeó suavemente la colcha y dijo-No se ofenda buena señorita, usted es maravillosa, solo que hoy no me siento de humor.-Y terminado el atípico farfullo en la habitación, se paró tranquilamente de su cama y caminó seguro. Incluso en la evidente total falta de luz, dispuesto a salir.

No pasó mucho rato y ya se encontraba vagando por los pasillos de los estudios haciendo un leve crujido cada vez que sus descalzos pies tocaban el helado suelo de madera.

Llegó a la cocina, caminó un par pasos hacia el refrigerador, lo abrió de forma perezosa, iluminando algo del cuarto con la luz desprendida del interior.

Nada dentro de la espaciosa nevera lo sedujo ni atrajo desmedidamente, así que frustrado cerró despacio la puerta, tratando de no hacer ruido. Finalmente por inercia, tomó un vaso de agua helada.

Siendo franco, no sabía muy exactamente que hacer actualmente, estaba aburrido y ocioso. Pero ya se había levantado, ya que evidentemente no podía dormir, y despierto... La pregunta fundamental formuló casi sola en su cabeza… ¿Qué mierda hacia para matar el tiempo ahora?

Observó por la ventana del pasillo, la noche se veía hermosa… ¿Afuera? ¡Claro! Mirar el cielo siempre lo dejaba en paz.

Corrió animado por las escaleras con dirección la azotea, llegó a la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y allí frente a él se presentó con elegancia soberbia, un maravilloso y negro, cielo estrellado. Una brisa helada paso rápido envolviéndole, como si le arañara los brazos y pies desnudos, mientras su cabello azul se mecía lentamente pegándose a su frente, se levantaba de su cuello y costados, cerró sus ojos, amaba la noche.

Se dirigió hacía el borde del balcón y se apoyó en la superficie helada de la barra de metal polvoriento, posicionó sus codos flexionados sobre está, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Entretanto miraba como en trance el enorme manto oscuro. De pronto notó algo importante que había pasado completamente por alto: la luna. Estaba oscura, o más bien, de un profundo color rojo, "_increíble" _pensó asombrado.

_"La luna roja"_, había escuchado sobre eso, pero nunca lo había visto.

Realmente era un espectáculo insólito, pero no por eso menos hermoso, de una especial belleza…Una algo tétrica. En razón de que eso era.

_"La luna ensangrentada, la musa de mil artistas…Tan perfecta."_

La contempló verdaderamente perdido por largo rato, era tan magnifica, que le costaba creer que fuese real…Las estrellas palidecían, ante el atractivo de ese pequeño satélite manchado de carmín, era macabra, pero le gustaba así.

Aquellas cosas por alguna razón, le atraían, de esa forma indescriptible….Para él, el problema del tiempo libre ya estaba saldado, se quedaría ahí y nada más, contratiempo resuelto.

-Vaya, inusual y siniestro eclipse. No sabía que valorabas aquellas cosas Faceache…-Dijo de pronto una voz rasposa a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolo y haciéndolo brincar del susto.

No se molestó en cuestionarse, sabía de sobra quién era, por eso se giró lentamente a mirarlo.

Pelo profundamente negro, piel moreno pálido, sonrisa algo afilada, un ojo negro y rojo, el bajista de la banda, Murdoc Niccals. Estaba vestido con una sudadera negra, con su infaltable cruz invertida colgando orgullosa sobre su pecho y unos pantalones cortos, también negros, que terminaban a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando a la vista sus pantorrillas y pies.

-Ah…claro, es cierto.-Soltó largo rato después, con cierto tono desinteresado y mirándolo con un gesto extraño en sus ojos, no como el gesto vacío en su cara al que su interlocutor estaba acostumbrado.

-Déjame adivinar, sigues molesto conmigo.-Soltó con algo de molestia el moreno.

-La verdad… solo olvídalo, ya no importa.-Respondió volviendo su vista al cielo.

-Idiota…Tu puño al estrellarse contra mi cara fue bastante claro, por supuesto que NO te importó. Claaaro. 2D, Por favor.-

-¿Y porque el interés en saberlo?-Se voltió a mirarlo, esperando encontrar la mirada del bajista a su lado,la cual permaneció mirándolo en silencio con un claro gesto de fastidio.

Otra brisa de viento pasó a su lado meciendo su pelo esparciéndolo por su rostro.

-Porque tus afirmaciones son falsas, y a mi no puedes mentirme. Si algo no te sucediera, grandísimo tonto, carajo simplemente no estarías aquí…Te agravia. Tú no eres de estar en la azotea a estas horas 2D, algo te incómoda . Admítelo, es una mentira famélica, casi vergonzosa, al ser tan absurdamente obvia y evidente.-Hizo una pausa para permitirle responder, miró al cantante que abrió su boca para decir algo que murió ahogado en su garganta, lo que produjo al moreno sonreír con crueldad, había acertado. En el clavo como siempre.

- ¿Ves lo que digo? Tengo razón ¿no?...Eres soberanamente predecible.-

Las cejas de vocalista de un momento pasaron a alzarse en una curva casi imposible por la sorpresa a inclinarse lentamente en un profundo gesto de impotencia, los brazos se tensaron a sus costados, apretando los puños. La verdad escupida cínicamente sobre su cara, lo estaba alterando.

-¡¿A que quieres llegar Murdoc? Está bien, algo me pasa.-"_Le había devuelto la pregunta con otra, touche." _Pensó el bajista que lo miraba en silencio.

-No, no estoy molesto, pero este tipo de cosas me duelen profundamente, porque no soy como tú…Odio pelear y sentir culpa, quizá eso a ti no te moleste y casi te divierta, pero a mi no!.-El chico casi temblaba de rabia contenida, _había logrado hacer estallar su ira en casi dos minutos, tenía que admitir que se había superado a sí mismo está vez._ Su sonrisa creció con sorna.

- Se que cometó muchos errores siempre y soy atolondrado, entre otras cosas…Pero no entiendo la razón por la que me detestas y te molesta tanto.-Lo miró con tristeza, bajó un momento la cabeza, como si dudara, luego nuevamente lo encaró, se notaba su esfuerzo en decir todo aquello.

-Y ahora, más encima vienes aquí como sí nada y quieres que actué como siempre y deje pasar todo…. ¿Sabes? En ocasiones puedo ser tonto, soy conciente de ello, pero no soy tan idiota.-

Un incómodo silencio que se apropio del lugar dejando al moreno por un momento sin saber que decir, y por un instante dejó caer la vista mirando sus pies, el chico tenía algo de razón.

-2d…Lo sé, no eres TAN idiota, pero no quita el hecho de que sigues siendo idiota.-Respondió irónico tardíamente como quién cita retórica, para aligerar un poco el ambiente, encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza.

El tecladista aún temblaba de rabia, fruncía el ceño y mordía su labio inferior, iba a rebatir nuevamente, así que rápidamente agregó:

-Porque no te odio, no seas estúpido.-Caminó un paso acercándose.-Me desesperas mucho y en general quiero partirte la cara por ser… tan ehmm, ¿como decirlo? ¿subnormal? algunas veces, bueno, casi la mayoría. Pero no te sientas especial, yo siempre quiero partirle la cara a todo el mundo, es como una especie de don que me dio mamá naturaleza. Así que no saques conclusiones apresuradas compañero.-

Tocó el hombro de 2d con su mano, y luego paso el brazo por sobre su hombro, el chico ya no lo miraba, sus palabras habían suavizado su ira. Ahora su flequillo tapaba su cara.

-Al menos hazme el favor y levanta tu cara, escucha con toda la maldita atención del mundo, que diré algo importante.- Lo sacudió con un poco de rudeza, le pegó un zape en la cabeza , sin embargo el Tusspot se negaba a mirarlo. Suspiró cansinamente pensando lo difícil que era tratar con él, sin perderse en alguna pelea.

Se estaba controlando, porque de hace rato que lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos a su estilo, con una blasfemia y un puño estampado un par de veces contra alguna parte de su cuerpo.-

-Faceache…Oye, percibe bien lo que diré y una mierda, porque yo no soy de decir ese tipo cosas nunca. No-lo-repetiré.-Siseó el bajista de mal humor.

_"Porque esto por Belcebú, que es muy pertubador para mí…"-_Pensó el satanista al tiempo que hablaba.

-Es un esfuerzo, así que valóralo, pequeño retrasado. No lo volveré a decir, tenlo presente cuando vuelva a ser el dulce cabrón que tanto quieres.- Y lentamente el chico de los ojos vacíos levantó su mirada ojerosa y de gesto algo triste, enfrentando la ruda, ahora contrariada negra y roja del Niccals, quien se disponía para retomar la conversación.

-En un principio 2D… en realidad, solo quería aprovecharme de ti y sacar dinero fácil, contig- digo esta banda.-El aludido bajó sus cejas en un gesto irritado y susurró un decepcionado _"lo sabia" _entre sus labios- Pero… sin embargo incluso cuando no me importabas, pensé que eras alguien "particular" de alguna forma, te tenía un poco de aprecio (aunque no si era más por posesión personal, más que nada, pero carajo era un punto importante) No quería deshacerme de ti, aunque solo fuera aparentemente por dinero. –El moreno advirtió como su discurso solo había logrado de enfurecer al cantante a deprimirlo, exhaló y prosiguió con lo que decía.

-Con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo más… Y ciertamente, no tenemos nada en común, algo por lo que llevarnos bien, ni siquiera decentemente. Simplemente es como si estuviésemos hechos para llevarnos mal.

En ocasiones quiero fusilarte.-El gesto sarcástico de su oyente, lo obligó a admitir- Bueno casi a diario…Pero sabes, aun así te valoro mucho compañero…Y eres el único verdadero amigo, que rayos, nunca tuve.-Dicho esto último, el mencionado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos empañándose un poco, sin soltar nada, ante un estupefacto Murdoc.

-Créeme, no se ser de otra manera…-Admitió.-No, no siento ser como soy, en realidad, me encanta, pero…Sí siento no ser ese amigo, que mereces, porque eres un buen tonto agradable.-

2d quedo helado. Procesándolo todo en su mente todavía. Estaba tan emocionado. Quería oír eso desde hace muchísimo tiempo, y sentía como un calor en su alma se revolvía frenetico y subía por su pecho, solo se sentía muy bien. Una leve sonrisa fue colándose lentamente por su cara hasta convertirse en una enorme.

Miró al moreno con una alegría enorme, como no lo hacía desde hace tiempo.

-Gracias Muds...-Murmuró despacio, sin saber el porque.

Estaba tan lleno de jubilo aunque no le agradase considerarse amigo de Murdoc, en razón de que el quería ser mas que eso. Por eso no lo era, porque él simplemente amaba al problemático bajista. Y siendo antes su amigo, nunca le había devuelto una sola muestra de afecto, jamás, y ahora con todo eso…

_¡Él sí lo valoraba! Casi había dicho que más que a nadie._

-De nada Faceache…Pero si lo repites te ma-Y fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa quedando estático como una piedra por unos segundos...Descolocado.

Cariño.

-Stupot…-Habló luego de no decir nada por largo rato.-Tienes mucha suerte de me sienta culpable en este momento, si no te asesinaría.-Sonrío imperceptiblemente y correspondió el gesto ligeramente.

Una calidez enorme los embargo. Solo por segundos, todo pareció aparte, como si el mundo fuera aparte.

Nada más acompañados por silenciosa luna y el espacio.

-Ya…demasiado azúcar.-Y Procedió el ademán para que 2d lo soltara, mas este no se dio por aludido, y lo apretó un poco más.-¡Oh vamos 2D! Si no me sueltas en los próximos 3 segundos, todo esto no servirá de nada y te patearé el culo huesudo…-

-Es verdad…-La voz cayó susurrante contra su hombro.-Pero, no quisiera soltarte_, nunca_…-Se quedó sin ya nada que decir, algo confundido. Y lentamente el peliazul le hizo caso. Se separó y se quedó cerca mirándolo con un gesto ya no en sus labios si no que en sus ojos.

-¡Ya deja de mirarme así!…O estrellare mi puño contra tu cara bobalicona.-

-Lo siento…jejeje, es solo que me siento muy feliz-

-Sí, sí, sí…-

-¿Muds?...-

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? Si es otro abrazo puedes bien irte al diablo…-Se cruzó de brazos con un gesto autosuficiente.

-Tú también has sido el único amigo que yo he tenido…- Y ahora fue el turno del moreno de abrir sus ojos impresionado y luego hacer el amago de una sonrisa.

-Jeh…Eso explica muchas cosas compañero.-Respondió con una voz casi afable.

-Supongo que sí- Admitió distraído revolviéndose el cabello con la punta de sus dedos despreocupadamente.

-No es tan malo de todas formas…-Aceptó, y se apoyó con sus codos en el barandal junto al peliazul para mirar algún punto perdido en el firmamento.

Esa noche algo importante había cambiado para ambos.

-Ya es algo tarde…¿verdad?-Habló luego de largo el más joven con duda.

-De mañana querrás decir tarado.-Sonrió al decir lo ultimo.

-Creo que ya puedo volver a dormir.-

-Bueno vete a dormir…No vaya a ser que quedes más feo si no duermes.-Bromeó el bajista con ese deje bravucón, sonriendo ya abiertamente.

-¡Oye!, soy considerado un símbolo sexual.-Reprochó el tecladista mientras posaba como para una foto.

-En este extraño mundo compañero todo es taaaan relativo.-Opinó el Niccals metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

-No entiendo que quieres decir con eso. Yo soy sexy de todas formas…-Hubo un suspiro cansino de su interlocutor-Pero, quiero un favor antes de irme.- Y una mueca excéntrica se alojó en su rostro al cuestionar eso.

-¿Qué carajo quieres ahora?-

-¿Qué es eso de allá arriba?- Y apuntó un punto indefinido en el horizonte con el dedo, haciendo al bajista ver hacia arriba. Concentrado buscando lo que apuntaba el cantante.

-¿Ahí?...-

-No, por el otro lado.-

-Ah…Aquí.-

-Nop. Más a la izquierda.-Articuló alegre.

-¿Qué cosa?...Solo veo la luna y unas pocas estrellas, grandísimo !-Y el cantante lo calló inesperadamente, al tomarló bruscamente de la nuca, dándole con un corto beso en los labios, que dejo totalmente en shock al bajista. 2d se separó rápido con una mueca satisfecha y traviesa. Empujó lejos al bajista de forma violenta haciéndolo caer de culo sobre el pavimento de la azotea, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin poder creerlo, y con la cara roja.

Si, Murdoc Niccals estaba con la cara roja.

.-¡Grandisimo Homosexual reprimido de mierda, te dan la mano y tomas la nuca joder!-Se paró como alma que se la lleva el diablo y salió corriendo tras 2d que ya había salido en huída riéndose entre dientes, dispuesto a recibir en algún momento, el puñetazo asesino correspondiente. Sep, está vez se lo merecía, pero había valido la pena.

Ver como el satanista se había sonrojado como una escolar de preparatoria, no tenía precio. Era tan hilarante, si no hubiera sido él, lo hubiera molestado hasta la muerte y a toda hora por ese detalle. Pero arriesgarse a terminar en el hospital, no, no valía la pena.

Le bastaba, con reírse en su mente, eso era más que suficiente, y estaba profundamente satisfecho.

-¡Voy a matarte, ahora sí que voy a matarte! No, ¿Sabes que? Voy a Descuartizarte miembro por miembro!-

Y la paz fue arrebatada de los pasillos Kong exactamente a las 4:30 de la mañana, despertando a Noodle y Russel, que casi mueren de un infarto pegados al techo, con el grito al cielo de Murdoc y los pasos precipitados de 2D y él corriendo frenéticos por los pasillos en todas direcciones botando cosas, quebrándolas en el proceso, en un extraña batalla campal.

Pero era un buen comienzo para una mañana común y corriente, para recuperar la "paz"…

Y por supuesto las groserías gritadas en japonés no se hicieron esperar.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Creíble o demasiado cursi?...A decir verdad odio cuando me pasa pero depende de mi estado anímico y sí soy una escritora cursi jejeje. Siento si les deje caries, pero me gusta poner en aprietos al cabrón de Murdoc y obligarlo a ser más humano._


End file.
